A fuel delivery module is a device inside a fuel tank that allows a vehicle to perform under conditions of low fuel remaining in the fuel tank. The module includes a reservoir that is kept continuously full by, for example, a jet pump, even when the remainder of the tank is nearly empty. For these devices to function properly, an opening in the bottom of the reservoir is typically provided to allow fuel to flow from the tank into the reservoir. When the vehicle is turned off, this opening must be closed to contain fuel in the reservoir so that the fuel pump can receive fuel when the vehicle is restarted. A valve is used to keep the fuel from back-flowing from the reservoir to the fuel tank.
The valve in the reservoir can be contaminated and made not to function by large particles of dirt or debris that cause the valve to stick open. Thus, there is a need to prevent large particles from reaching the valve.